The Gordon Conference on the Chemotherapy of Clinical and Experimental Cancer represents a very unique form to bring research scientists at the molecular and cellular level together with scientists who study whole animal systems as well as clinicians. Participants come from the pharmaceutical industry, clinical, and biotechnology backgrounds, as well as academia. The meeting seeks to promote advancements in the treatment of human cancer through the presentation of novel, unpublished work, and to focus on the ways theses advancements can be brought to the service of patient care. In this application, funds are sought to partially support the year 2000 conference. This year's conference will emphasize areas where chemotherapy has been a success, and to consider what are the roadblocks to progress and new opportunities. In addition, "brand new" or emerging opportunities in angiogenesis, oncogene-directed therapies, and imaging will highlight directions for progress.